


Queen of Hearts

by kelark59



Series: Common Law Genderswap [1]
Category: Common Law
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Wesvis, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelark59/pseuds/kelark59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, you're having the baby!” Travis exclaimed, and Wendy grabbed him by the collar, yanking him towards her.   “Travis, take me to the freaking hospital before I shoot you for real this time!”  A short manual on how to NOT totally screw up your kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, mizufallsfromkumo is the one who gave me the idea, and beta'd for me, so she deserves a huge round of applause for existing. I wrote this in two days and she had it beta'd in half an hour, she's really incredible, any mistakes that are still there are all mine! Also, I don't own Common Law, if I did it WOULD STILL BE ON AIR. Warren Kole had better not have been screwing with us about the TV movie! Seriously, i'm gonna slap a bitch if he was. So... uh... read! Comments and kudos *super* loved!

“Travis, where's the bean dip?” 

Travis blinked. “What?” he asked, and Wendy pouted. 

“I sent you to the store for peanut butter, mandarin oranges, tortillas, Kool-Aid, cheese puffs, and bean dip,” she listed off.  

He raised his eyebrows at his partner, who was thirty six weeks pregnant. “I am absolutely positive you did not ask for bean dip,” he said, and she scowled.

“I want bean dip! How do you expect me to eat mandarin oranges without bean dip? Would  _you_?” she asked.  

He made a face. “Yes! Yes I would, Jesus! Fine, i'll go back to the store and get your goddamn bean dip!” he exclaimed, and stormed out of the house. 

When he came back, Wendy was freaking out. “Travis, my water broke,” she hyperventilated, shoving her hair out of her eyes. 

His eyelashes fluttered. “Your... your water broke?!” he demanded..

She nodded. “Yes, Travis, I didn't just pee my pants!” 

He choked. “Oh my god, you're having the baby!” he exclaimed, and she grabbed him by the collar, yanking him towards her. 

“Travis, take me to the freaking hospital before I shoot you for real this time!” He made a face. 

“You're so mean to the father of your child,” he teased, trying to lighten the severity of the situation as he grabbed his car keys and her backpack and herded her into the car, speeding towards the hospital. 

“Travis!” she hissed, obviously not appreciating his weak attempt at humor. 

The hospital, thankfully, was very quick about getting them into their delivery room. It was half an hour later, in between contractions, that was the first time after they got there that they actually spoke. 

“I can't believe this is actually happening right now,” Wendy sighed, and Travis frowned. 

“Our baby is a month early, I hope that won't affect her health,” he said, and she rolled her eyes. 

“I think she should be fine,” she panted, and he smirked. She began having another contraction and squeezed his hand so hard that he couldn't feel his fingers. 

Travis decided to try and keep talking as much as possible to distract her. “So... we're going to name her Rosemary, Evelyn, or Corinne... I can't believe we didn't decide yet,” he said, and she made a face. 

“I vote Corinne Evelyn Marks. I like that,” she grated out, and he nodded quickly. 

“So do I, that's beautiful, right?” he asked, and she nodded shakily. 

“Yeah... just like I bet she'll be, right?” she questioned, and he nodded. “

Absolutely,” he said. 

Her hand relaxed in his and she narrowed her eyes at him. “I'm thirsty,” she snipped, and he blinked. 

“Uh... okay,” he said, and ran to the little refrigerator in the corner of the room, pulling out the bowl of ice chips the doctor had left for her, and she sucked on a couple of them. 

Nine hours that felt like eternity later, Wendy was holding her daughter. “I think we should call her Corie,” she told Travis, who nodded. Corie yawned and dimples creased her chubby cheeks, causing Wendy's own to do the same as she grinned. “She has your eyes,” she told Travis, who was playing with the girl's short dark hair. He snorted. 

“Lucky her,” he teased. 

She scoffed and tucked her wavy blonde hair, which was damp from sweat, behind her ear, and handed the baby to Travis, leaning back against the pillows and falling asleep.

* * *

“Travis, go get her, it's your turn,” Wendy mumbled into the pillow, smacking her partner on the chest. 

He groaned. “Why? I don't even have the right parts to feed her,” he whined, and she raised her eyebrows. 

“You don't need boobs, we have a microwave, now hurry your ass up, she's crying louder,” she sniffed. 

He sighed and rolled out of the bed, shuffling down the hall in his boxers and into the nursery. He scooped Corie out of her crib and quieted her, took her to the kitchen and heated up one of the pink bottles of formula in the fridge, rocking her in the nursery while he fed her. When he finally went back to bed, Wendy was asleep again, and so was Corie. 

Corie was seven weeks old, which was apparently the age which Wendy felt comfortable taking her into work. Wendy was still on leave, so they would probably only be there for a little while before they left, but the precinct was practically  _buzzing_ with anticipation to meet Corie. Someone, Travis didn't know who, had started to call her the 'super baby.' Wendy would punch someone's lights out if she heard her baby referred to as that. As much as she would deny it, she was as overprotective as a mama dragon with eggs. And for as much as she went off on people for going near the baby, she may as well have been breathing fire on them.

* * *

“Oh my god!” Dakota squealed, and Wendy held Corie tighter to her chest. 

Travis stroked the back of her neck calmingly and she took a deep breath and relaxed a little. “Alright, everyone calm down and have a seat,” Dr Ryan commanded, and everyone in the group filed to their seats. “Wendy, Travis, it seems like your baby has become a common interest with everyone, would you like to talk about her?” she asked, and Wendy locked her jaw.

“Her name is Corie... it's short for Corinne, Corinne Evelyn Marks,” she told them, and Rozelle grinned. 

“She's adorable,” she said. 

Mr. Dumont smiled and said, “We thought about Evelyn for our daughter's name.” His wife nodded in agreement.

Wendy made a face and Travis nodded, thanked all of them, and took the baby from his partner so that she didn't accidentally squeeze her to death.

* * *

Wendy walked in the house and Travis was listening to loud music while he did the dishes, and her eyes widened as she turned it off. “Travis. Seriously? You're letting our daughter hear this?” she demanded, and he smirked. 

“Corie is with Alison tonight,” he said, and Wendy's eyes widened. 

“I love the fact that we have so many different grandparents we can dump our three year old on,” she sighed in relief, and kissed him. 

Four hours later his phone rang and she choked, answering with a slightly hoarse, “Hello?” Travis's third foster mother Alison was on the other end. 

“Your daughter is scared, she says something about not having her scooch?” she asked, and Wendy blinked. 

“Ah, god dammit, Travis, you dropped her off without Scooch?” she growled, and Travis groaned. 

“I did. I'm sorry, I forgot,” he muttered, and Wendy sighed. 

“Be there in ten,” she said, already getting dressed. She looked at Travis. “You coming?” she asked, and he nodded. 

“Yes,” he said.  

When they pulled up to Alison's house, one of his foster sisters, Maria, was on the porch smoking. “Hey,” she said, and let them in. Alison was sitting with Corie on the fold out couch, and Wendy held up the ratty stuffed rabbit that their daughter carried everywhere. 

“Mama, Daddy, I... I got scared and I needed my Scooch and Scooch wasn't here and... and...” Corie trailed off, fisting her hands in Travis's shirt.He stroked her back, making comforting sounds, while Wendy took her dark curls out of the pigtails and ran her fingers through it then put them back. “Sorry you guys gotta woke up,” Corie sniffled, looking between them with wide blue eyes full of tears, and Travis smiled. 

“It's okay, princess, I promise Mama and I weren't even sleeping,” he said, and Wendy's eyes widened and she smacked him on the head. “Ow! Wendy!” he said, and she scowled. 

“Don't say things like that!” she hissed, and Corie giggled. 

“You guys are so silly,” she said, and yawned. 

Travis stood up and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you,” he said, and Wendy did the same, and Corie hugged her. 

“I love you guys too,” she said, and then cuddled back on the couch with Alison, who thanked them.

The couple left with a spare glance back at their daughter, who was already drifting off to sleep, thumb in her mouth and bunny clutched protectively to her chest.

* * *

“Detective Travis Marks,” Travis said, flashing his badge at the school secretary, who blinked. 

“Sir, you're just here to talk about your daughter's behavior, you don't need to make us aware of your profession,” she told him, and he coughed.

“Right. Sorry,” he said, and she directed him to the principal's office. 

Corie was sitting in one of the chairs and he sat down at the desk, and the woman turned to look at him. Her nameplate read  _Principal Sara MacClellan._ “Hi, I'm glad you could come down to discuss Corie's behavior issues as of late,” she said, and Travis raised his eyebrows at his daughter. 

“I'm going to tell you now, if I feel like my daughter has done something wrong, I'm gonna sit back and let her take her lumps for it. I'm not gonna argue justice, it's kind of my whole thing. But if I feel that she doesn't deserve the punishment, I'm going to fight all of you to hell and back, and so will her mother, and anyone else who we ask,” he said, and she nodded. 

“That sounds about fair... during lunch, another boy in her grade called her a very rude name and she reacted violently,” she said, and Corie huffed. 

“Robby called me a slut so I took his lunch and dumped it in his pants. It's his fault for wearing such baggy jeans,” she muttered, and Travis snorted before covering his mouth and looking down at his shoes.

“Is that what happened?” he asked, and MacClellan nodded. 

“Yes, basically,” she said.  

Travis sighed. “I'm gonna have to call it self-defense then. Is this Robby kid in trouble?” he asked, and she made a face. 

"Robby isn't the problem in this situation, it's Corie who-" she began, and he cut her off.

“Is. He. In. Trouble?” he repeated, and she made a face. 

“Well... we warned him about bullying and name-calling,” she said, and he rolled her eyes.

“Could you bring him down here?” he asked, and she frowned. 

“Sir... okay,” she said, and called him over the PA. 

Travis took out his badge and showed it to the kid. “Detective Travis Marks,” he introduced, and Robby's eyes widened. 

“Y-you're a cop?” he squeaked. 

Travis nodded slowly. “Firstly, I want an exact report on what happened,” he said, and Robby swallowed.

“Uh... m-my friend, who... he... uh... he called Corie a... a slut. And then... then I went and told her that he called her that, and she got all pissed, 'cause she's not a slut, obviously, I  _think_ she's a virgin. Pretty sure. So she... she dumped a cheeseburger in my pants,” he grated out, and Travis turned to Corie. 

“Is that what happened?” he asked, and she shrugged. 

“Pretty much,” she said, so then he turned back to Robby. 

“Does your friend have a name?” he asked.

Robby nodded quickly. “James Harris,” he quickly said. 

Travis sighed. “Well I'm sorry you got a burger in your pants. Quick advice, if you wear a belt people can't put things in your pants. Tell James that I'm going to let him off with a warning this time,” he said, and Robby nodded and darted from the office. 

Travis turned to Corie. “You and I, and your mother, will be having words later,” he said to the sixteen year old, then thanked MacClellan before pulling his daughter from the room. “Are you a virgin?” he asked, and she choked. 

“What?” she asked, and he made a face. 

“It wasn't a tough question,” he said, and she scowled.

“I am  _not_ having this conversation with you,” she snapped. 

He rolled his eyes. “You can have it with me or your mother,” he said, and she made a face.

“Whatever,” she huffed, and got on the back of his bike, putting on the extra helmet.  She didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. 

At about seven o'clock, Wendy knocked on her bedroom door and Corie opened the door then rolled her eyes. “I'm not going to talk to you about sex, either,” she deadpanned, and Wendy sighed. 

“You didn't come down for dinner,” she said, and held up a plate of food and a can of root beer. 

Corie made a face and let her mother in, taking the food and sitting on her bed while Wendy sat in the orange parlor chair in the corner. Corie locked the door and started to eat her fried chicken. “When are you gonna teach me to make this?” she asked, and Wendy chuckled. 

“Well, my mom taught me to make it when I was about your age. I guess that's something we could do this weekend, I could teach you to make fried chicken and pecan pie and sweet tea, because all three are very useful skills, especially because you're technically a Texan woman... at least, that's what she told me. I just think they're good and fairly easy to make. Travis told me about your conversation today,” she added, and Corie scowled.

“And?” she asked, and Wendy shrugged. 

“That's all. He told me that he asked if you were a virgin and you got all pissy at him. You know it's just because he cares about you,” she said, and Corie rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, Mom,” she huffed, and Wendy made a face. 

“I'm not going to ask if you've had sex. But I will tell you that when I was your age, I was already having sex. So you don't have to tell me if you've had sex, but tell me what you know about  _safe_  sex,” she said, and Corie's eyelashes fluttered.

“Uh... I know that you can take birth control pills, but you have to take them on a regular schedule, because your body works on a regular schedule and you need to keep yourself on a cycle if you want it to work. And I know that birth control doesn't protect you from STDs, and that condoms  _most of the time_ do but not all the time. I know you shouldn't have casual sex, because you have no idea what that other person might have... uh... what else do I need to know about sex?” she asked, and Wendy snorted. 

“Trust me, there's a lot to know about sex, but that's the basics of being safe about it. I'm not gonna ask you about it, and I'm not gonna read your diary or whatever, and I want you to know that your father and I are gonna love you and be proud of you no matter what you do. Or don't do until you're eighteen,” she laughed, and stood to go sit on the bed next to Corie. They both laid back on the bed and Wendy sighed. “You're so grown up, Corie, when did that happen?” she asked, and Corie snorted. 

“What?” she asked, and Wendy closed her eyes and stroked her daughter's head. 

“You're not my little baby anymore, soon you'll be off to college, out of the house, having this kind of a conversation with  _your_ daughter,” she said, and Corie blinked. 

“You... you said you were gonna be proud of me no matter what I do, right?” she asked, and Wendy rolled on her side to face her. 

“Of course, sweetie, no matter what. You're always going to be the best thing that's ever happened to either one of us and nothing will change that. Why?” she asked, and Corie made a face.

“I... I think I might... I'm gay,” she said, and Wendy blinked.

“Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus, I thought you were about to tell me you were _pregnant._ Thank  _god,”_ she breathed in relief, and pulled Corie into a tight hug. “It's... it's okay if you're gay, sweetie, that's all fine, I swear... can I tell your father? He's going to be incredibly relieved,” she said, and Corie's eyelashes fluttered.

“Uh... you probably would anyway,” she muttered, and Wendy frowned.

“If you didn't want me to I wouldn't. I would never disrespect your privacy that way,” she said. 

Corie sighed. “I want you to,” she said, and Wendy nodded. 

“So you're gay but not pregnant... are you a virgin? Don't answer if you don't want to,” she said, and Corie nodded.

“I am,” she said. Wendy sighed. 

“I love you, okay?” she asked, and Corie gave her a hug.

“I love you too, Mama,” she said, slipping back into the name she hadn't called Wendy since she was seven, and the blonde held her tighter and then sat up.

“I'm gonna go take a shower and then go to bed because Travis and I have to ride in early tomorrow. Be in bed by ten, good night, baby,” she said, and Corie sighed. 

“Night, old lady. It's eight o'clock,” she scoffed. Wendy rolled her eyes and took Corie's plate from her room.

“You know someday you're going to be a tired fifty year old woman competing in a job with twenty year old guys.” Corie just laughed. She knew that her parents weren't going to be replaced anytime soon, not with their statistics.

* * *

"Travis!  Hurry your ass up, we can't be late for this!" Wendy hissed, and Travis huffed.

“Give me a minute, asshole, we don't need to be there for half an hour!” he spat, and she blinked. 

“You can't tie your tie, can you,” she said flatly, and he slumped.

“No,” he mumbled, and she laughed, taking the tie from him and putting it on him, then using it to pull him into a kiss. 

“How did you make it to fifty nine without figuring out how to tie a tie?” she teased, and he cringed. 

“Jesus Christ, don't say my age out loud,” he pleaded, and she laughed. 

“Your daughter is graduating from medical school, Travis... speaking of,  _let's go!”_ she urged, pulling him from the house, only stopping to lock it. 

“I can't believe it. Corie.  _Corie_ is gonna, as of today, become Dr Corinne Marks,” Travis said, and she smiled. 

“Only for two months. Then when she and Lizzie get married it'll be Dr Corinne Marks-Jackson,” she amended, and he sighed. 

“I still don't like that girl,” he muttered.

After the graduation, they went home alone, because Corie 'had plans to celebrate.' 

“Our baby is a neurosurgeon. She's going to be poking at people's brains,” Travis said, and Wendy pouted. 

“She's not our baby anymore, Travis,” she whispered, and he scowled.

“No. She's always gonna be my baby, Wendy, no matter what,” he said, and she cuddled her face into the crook of his neck. “

I thought the same thing, but it's not true. She's not our baby, she's... she's on her own now. We did our best for her, throughout her entire life, and now it's up to her to do her best for herself and her... wife. Jesus,” she said. 

He made a face. “Now what do we do? We're just old people. I mean... before Corie was born, we really just buried ourselves in work, but... can we honestly do that again? Neither one of us is getting any younger... soon we're gonna have to give up on that. We maybe have a couple more good years left on that job. Then what? What are we going to do with our lives?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“I don't know... we have each other. We're assuming someday we'll have grandchildren... I actually have no idea. We've both always been obsessed with work and our kid... when did we grow up? I mean... last I remembered we were acting like five year olds,” she said, and he smiled sadly.

“Probably around the same time Corie did.”

Neither one said anything after that.

 

 


End file.
